The present invention relates to an article holder for use in an embossing machine and, more particularly, to a holder for embossing wooden articles of irregular cross-section.
It is well known in the prior art to emboss designs on wooden objects by pressing the object into a die or pressing the die against the object with or without heating the die. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 773,854 discloses a device for embossing a spindle, column or baluster which has been turned or otherwise formed in the general shape desired. The article to be embossed is passed between a pair of rotating wheels or rollers each provided with one or more die blocks on the surfaces thereof. The die blocks are curved so that, when it contact with the article, all of the faces thereof to be ornamented are simultaneously engaged by the dies. In the preferred embodiment, four wheels are utilized, with each wheel embossing a corresponding quadrant on the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 792,781 discloses an embossing die which automatically transversely compresses the article being embossed to prevent the article from splitting longitudinally during the embossing operation. In this patent, a separate abutment flanks the pattern surface of the die along the entire length of each side. The insides of the abutments are preferably tapered slightly inward. The material to be embossed is a width slightly greater than the distance between the abutments at a point just beyond the highest cutting points of the embossing surface so that, when the material is forced into engagement with pattern surface of the die, the material will be clamped between the abutments and thus held against splitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,401 discloses a device for embossing a gun stock in which a hollow stock is held on a gun stock mount carried on a frame. In this patent, from one to three dies are carried by the frame and are moved into engagement with the surface of the stock to emboss it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,897 discloses a process for producing a compressed wood component which has ornamentation embossed therein. The component is placed on top of an upwardly facing die and downwardly directed pressure is applied to the component to force it into the die. The die includes an upstanding edge which completely surrounds the pattern area of the die.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,767 discloses a heated wheel which rotates against continuous stock fed through a channel on the bed of the embossing machine. The channel prevents movement of the stock with respect to the wheel in a direction transverse to the feed direction.
In all of the prior art devices discussed above, the article being embossed is of uniform cross-section. In the case of an article of irregular cross-section, such as a leg for a piece of furniture, there is a problem with maintaining the article in registration with the dies as pressure is being applied to emboss the design.